


Семейная вражда Холмсов

by Pheeby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feud - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Team as Family, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Семейная вражда Холмсов – это не совсем то, о чем вы сразу подумали. Никакой психологии, только юмор!





	Семейная вражда Холмсов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holmes Family Feud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228737) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> АУ, кроссовер с «Family Feud» – американской телеигрой (дословно – «Семейная вражда»), где соревнуются две семьи, прототипом российской передачи «100/1» («Сто к одному»), которая изначально, вроде, тоже брала играть семьи.
> 
> Беты - **Талина2010** , **Shae**

— Это для сплочения семьи, — сообщила мамочка.

Шерлок уставился на нее.

— Сплочения... семьи? — переспросил он. 

— Да, два таких простых слова, Шерлок, ты наверняка вспомнишь их значение, если получше покопаешься там, в своей глупенькой головушке. 

— Мамочка, а ты смогла пронести сюда кекс для Майкрофта? — перевел тему Шерлок. — Ты ведь знаешь, каким он становится, если не поест... несколько минут.

Майкрофт лениво одарил его недовольным взглядом — ему было лень тратить силы на настоящий сердитый взгляд, как было ему обычно лень делать вообще хоть что-то.

— Так, прекратили оба, — осадила мамочка.

— Почему ты говоришь о семье, если здесь — он? — требовательно спросил Шерлок, широким жестом указав на Лестрейда.

— Нам нужно было пять игроков, — ответила мамочка.

— Почему тогда нельзя было подкупить кого-нибудь с улицы? — возмутился он.

— Как лестна твоя уверенность в моих силах, Шерлок, — отозвался Лестрейд.

— Ах, оставь, Лестрейд, золотая рыбка принесет даже больше пользы нашей команде. Не правда ли, Майкрофт?

Недовольный взгляд Майкрофта стал чуть более сердитым.

— И вообще, — продолжил Лестрейд, — в мои планы на субботу так-то тоже не входило оказаться с Холмсами в «Семейной вражде».

— Могу только представить, какой бессмысленной глупостью ты бы скорее предпочел заниматься в свободное время, — прокомментировал Шерлок. — Так что «Семейная вражда» должна расцениваться как повышение планки, как мне кажется. 

— Но я даже не член вашей семьи, — указал Лестрейд.

— Что уже было замечено, но можешь продолжать бесполезно тратить кислород, — сказал Шерлок.

— Не представляю даже, что моя жена обо всем этом скажет, — пробормотал Лестрейд.

— Вероятно, ничего, будучи слишком занятой сексом с учителем биологии, — в ответ пробормотал Шерлок.

— Что ты там сказал? — резко произнес Лестрейд.

Майкрофт мягко вмешался:

— Ты точно знаешь, как играть в эту игру, Шерлок? Не хочу, чтобы ты опозорился на всю страну.

Шерлок бросил на Майкрофта свирепый взгляд — это был один из его талантов.

— Я знаю правила, Майкрофт. Надеюсь, первой категорией вопросов окажется «Утомительные занятия», где я смог бы ответить «Быть на этом шоу».

— Итак! — воскликнул неумолимо бодрый человек, который раздавал участникам инструкции. — Пора всем вести себя тише! Шоу начинается через десять, девять, восемь...

Несуществующие зрители в студии досчитали вместе с ним до одного, после чего все участники, по идее, должны были захлопать, но Шерлок отказался это делать. Он постучал пальцами по столешнице и надеялся, что по ту сторону экрана всем будет очевидно, как невероятно скучно ему было.

В это время неизвестный голос откуда-то громко объявил: 

— В эфире программа «Семейная вражда» и ее ведущий — Джон Уотсон!

Вышел ведущий: в теплом свитере, невысокий, светло-русый, прихрамывающий. Пока что самый интересный человек в этой студии, решил Шерлок и выпрямился. 

Когда Шерлок был вызван к ведущему для ответов на первую категорию вопросов и оказался к нему поближе, он также заметил, что Джон Уотсон в прошлом был военным — по его выправке, что хромота была отчасти психосоматической, что у него были темно-голубые глаза... И Шерлок изменил свой предыдущий вывод.

Джон Уотсон был самым интересным человеком — во всем мире!

Первым вопросом оказалось: «Что вы прежде всего замечаете в человеке?»

Реакция Шерлока была отличной, поэтому он нажал кнопку быстрее соперника.

— Шерлок? — обратился Джон Уотсон, и Шерлок отложил в Чертогах своего разума объективное наблюдение, что тот красиво произносит его имя. 

— Всё, — ответил Шерлок.

— Всё? — переспросил Джон спустя мгновение.

— Да. Это же очевидно. Замечать в человеке меньше, чем всё, — очень безответственно и глупо.

— Ясно, — произнес Джон, улыбнувшись. — Так. Но что же вы замечаете в первую очередь?

— Всё, — повторил Шерлок.

— Он отвечает «всё», — произнесла бестолковая девушка из команды соперников. — Так что давайте уже.

— Ну хорошо, — Джон повернулся. — Есть ли на табло ответ «Всё»?

Прозвучал звук неправильного ответа.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Вы явно опрашивали толпу идиотов.

Бестолковая девушка, которая, очевидно, относилась к числу таких идиотов, предложила ответ «глаза», который, естественно, открылся на табло первой строкой. 

Семья соперников отгадала все ответы на табло. Шерлок провел это время, досконально изучая Джона Уотсона.

Майкрофт вышел на следующий этап, в котором был вопрос: «Назовите самую частую жалобу на работе», и со скукой ответил:

— Постоянные обвинения, что твои действия могут развязать войну.

— Ясно... — через мгновение произнес ведущий, взглянув на Майкрофта с таким сомнением, что Шерлок захотел спрятать Джона Уотсона в карман и хранить при себе вечно.

Ответа Майкрофта не оказалось на табло.

— Они опрашивали идиотов, — прошипел он по пути на свое место за столом команды.

Мамочка вышла следующей. Вопрос был: «Самая распространенная техника флирта».

Соперник успел нажать кнопку раньше нее, но ответил: «Поглаживать свой пах», что, естественно, не отразилось на табло.

Мамочка ответила: «Подмигивание», и этот ответ был на табло, поэтому Джон направился к их столу опрашивать команду.

Шерлок нечасто думал, что мамочка совершает мудрые поступки, но сейчас было совсем неплохо.

Отец предположил: «Купить кому-то выпивку», что, на слух Шерлока, звучало просто нелепо, но в итоге оказалось на табло.

— Итак, Шерлок, ваша очередь, — обратился к нему Джон. — Какая еще есть самая распространенная техника флирта?

— Позвать кого-то на место преступления, — ответил Шерлок. — Очевидно же.

Джон улыбнулся слегка недоуменно и насмешливо, но это всё равно была улыбка.

— Понятно... Ну, не думаю, конечно, что это окажется на табло, так что...

— Шерлок, кого это ты приглашал на место преступления? — недоверчиво спросил Лестрейд.

— Я позову кого-нибудь, кто не окажется идиотом, — отозвался Шерлок. — Всегда встречаю только идиотов. Обычно, — добавил он, чтобы Джон не обиделся. Джон, конечно, тоже был идиотом, но меньшим идиотом, чем все остальные. 

Майкрофт ответил:

— Ах, всё понятно. Распространенная техника флирта — намекнуть собеседнику, что он не такой уж круглый идиот.

— Ну, так-то да, — произнес Джон, — это скорее одобряется, но я не назвал бы это...

— Распространенной техникой флирта, — перебил Лестрейд, — является носка пушистых свитеров.

Джон опустил взгляд на свой пушистый свитер.

— Ну, я... Эм, ладно, пора переходить к соперникам и узнать, смогут ли они забрать набранные очки.

Джон ушел к другому столу.

— Идиоты, — прошипел Шерлок Майкрофту и Лестрейду. — Вы должны были продержать его здесь.

— Почему бы тебе просто не пригласить его на место преступления, Шерлок? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Это не то, что я... Забудьте, вы всё равно не поймете, — ответил Шерлок и скрестил руки на груди. — А почему бы и тебе тогда не пригласить Лестрейда на место преступления?

— Эй, в смысле? — произнес Лестрейд.

— Тихо! — вмешалась мамочка. — Следующий этап начинается! Грег, твоя очередь.

Лестрейд, всё еще в изумлении, подошел к Джону, который задал очередной вопрос: «Самые ошеломляющие новости».

Лестрейд ответил:

— Узнать, что твоя жена тебе изменяет, а твой мрачный контакт из правительства, вероятно, в тебя влюблен.

— Да уж, довольно удивительные новости, — прокомментировал Джон.

В итоге на табло открылась строка «измена супруга», и Джон вернулся к команде Холмсов.

Мамочка ответила что-то про повышение по работе, которое оказалось верным ответом, отец сказал что-то про новости о беременности, которые тоже были на табло.

И тогда наступила очередь Шерлока.

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы ответить: «Ошеломляющая новость — это узнать, что ты действительно кому-то нравишься», но, прежде чем он успел произнести ответ, Джон сказал:

— И, кстати, мой ответ — да. К тому предложению про место преступления.

— Ошеломляющая новость, — прокомментировал Майкрофт, — это получить согласие на свидание в телешоу. 

«Согласие на свидание от любовного интереса» было на табло, так что этот этап они выиграли.


End file.
